


Are You Made of Stardust, Too?

by Geonn



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Goddesses, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois Lane takes part in a sacred ceremony with Diana Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Made of Stardust, Too?

Lois lifted one hand to grip the headboard as she watched the second god she'd ever met bow to her. They were in bed, the sheets and blankets twisted around them like sand dunes. Her eyes were half-lidded, her body sore and sensitive from the athletic lovemaking session of the night before. Her toes curled in the blankets as Diana looked up at her - eyes that were the color of the waters that lapped against the shores of Themyscira - and wet her lips. Lois reached down with her free hand to touch Diana's curls, then closed her eyes as Diana kissed her sex.

Six hours earlier, Lois had donned a golden tunic, her hair curled and accented by olive branches. She stood in the short tunic, her full legs exposed and the curves of her ass touched by the breeze. Her had was taken lightly in Diana's, and she walked up the marble steps to a fountain. She cupped her hands and let the water trickle from her fingers into Diana's mouth. Then Diana did the same for her. Afterward they had kissed, tasting the strangely sweet water on each other's tongues.

Now Lois was twice betrothed. By Man's law, she was the wife of Clark Kent. By Aphrodite's law, she was now beloved to Princess Diana. Two of the most powerful beings on Earth, and both of them had knelt between Lois Lane's legs to give her pleasure. Diana's tongue circled Lois' clit, making her cry out in pleasure. One knuckle rubbed against her, spreading her open, and Diana slipped her tongue inside.

Lois parted her lips and lifted her head toward the ceiling. It seemed impossible to believe, these two creatures that were powerful enough to change the course of the planet - literally - would choose to give her pleasure. They should have had eyes only for each other, Zeus and Hera on their Mount Olympus. But no, Superman and Wonder Woman both tempered their strength and bestowed their blessings on Lois Lane. A simple reporter with nothing to set her apart from the rest of the world.

Lois pulled Diana's head up, kissing her as Diana settled between Lois' legs. Lois rested her feet in the backs of Diana's knees. Their hands met between their bodies, arms crossing. Lois cupped Diana's mound and began to stroke her. Diana matched her movements, splitting two fingers around Lois' clit and stroking with them both.

Betrothed to a god, beloved of a goddess... what did that make her? The tongue that had taken Superman's come, the fingers that felt the moisture of Princess Diana's orgasm, did they bestow greatness upon her?

The goddess slipped an index finger into her, and Lois tightened around it. She touched Diana's clit, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the perfectly formed lips before Lois captured them again. Did the heroes, the mythological beings she'd never thought could really exist, come to her because of something special in her? Or had Clark made her special by choosing her? Had their relationship, as fragile and unsteady as it was, made her intriguing enough for this moment?

Lois came quickly and moved her head to stifle her cries against Diana's shoulder. Diana kissed her neck and moved her hips until she came as well. She cupped Lois' face with her free hand, rubbing her thumb against Lois' bottom lip. Lois kissed the tip and took it into her mouth, letting it run across her teeth as she finally opened her eyes and looked into Diana's eyes.

Tomorrow, Lois would be back in Metropolis. Clark and Bruce would still be in Gotham, so she would wake alone. She would shower and shave her legs before putting on a JCPenney suit and going in to work. Diana, on the other hand, would put on tights and an armored breastplate. She would seek out criminals and injustice and do everything in her power to stop it. Their worlds should never have collided, their paths as far from each other as could be imagined. She was a reporter, and her job was to observe the gods from a safe distance.

She brought Diana's hand to her lips and tasted herself on the goddess' fingertips. She smiled and kissed Diana again. Some people were never supposed to meet. Some paths were never meant to cross.

She guessed that was where fate had to step in.


End file.
